1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheath structure for a meter cable accommodating a flexible rotary shaft suitably used for vehicle indicators.
2. Prior Art
Generally, a meter cable having a flexible rotary shaft inserted into a guiding tube is applied for transmitting rotational movements of transmission gears provided in a vehicle or the like to the speed meter thereof and so on. As a conventional type of the sheath structure for the meter cable having a flexible rotary shaft therein, it is already known to provide such an arrangement in which a metallic plate of a narrow width is wound in a helical form for making a flexible inner sheath with a hollow inside thereof so as to accommodate the flexible rotary shaft in the hollow part thereof, and a fibrous cable reinforcing member is braided around an external surface of the inner sheath and then resin such as a molten synthetic rubber or the like are injected to be molded thereon for forming an external sheathing resin or a covering layer so as to form the vehicle sheath structure. In this case above, a high tension material such as polyaramide fiber, a wire or the like are normally used to form the cable reinforcing member.